YuGiDoh!
by Sparkly Emerald
Summary: A story of tofu, meat, and betrayel. LOL! My first fanfic ever. R&R please


**YU-GI-DOH!**

**This is my first story and I'm really excited. This is a bashing of the original show not because I hated it but because it annoyed me sometimes.**

**Also in this story I exaggerated their personalities a lot or they're out of character.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did Kaiba would have beat Yugi into a pulp every time.**

Yugi: I wish I had friends. -sighs-

Joey: Sorry, Twerp.

Yugi: You're so hurtful!

Tristian: Need… to…. hit stuff. Or… stuff… face with… MEEEAT!!

Yami: This is all very absurd.

Sparkly Emerald: Tell me about it.

Yami: You're writing this story how can you be here!

(I will refer to myself as Sparkly now) Sparkly: Hmmm… weird.

Yugi: I'm too much of a LOSER to have friends! -sob-

Joey: Sorry, Twerp!

Yugi: Sorry? For what?

Joey: For this! -throws pie at Yugi-

Tristian: Pie! No! You wasted it!

Tea: Oh. Boy.

Yami: Yes?

Tea: No, it's just an expression, Atem.

Yami: Atem? Who's he?

Tea: You're Atem.

Yami: What!? You knew my name all this time and you never told me!?

Sparkly: Of course! It's more suspenseful that way!

Yami: What? She's back!

Joey: Hey! She can't be here!

Tristian: Now wait.-to Sparkly- Did you bring meat?

Sparkly: No.

Tristian: You're right she can't be here!

Sparkly: Why not?

Yugi: Because you're writing the story! And while we're at it why am I such a loser?

Sparkly:-raises eyebrow- Do you _**really**_ want me to answer that?

Tea: Oooh, burn!

Gonard: I like puppies! -laughs joyfully then disappears-

Yugi:-whining- Why's heeee here heee's no even in my show!

Joey: Sorry, Twerp.

Yes-Man: HE IS A MASTER OF DECEPTION!

Sparkly: What?

GuyBoyPerson (My brother GBP): Hey I'm the Yes-Man around here! (a)

Yes-Man: OH! YEAH!

GBP: Hah! Now I _**am **_the yes-man!

Yes-Man: OH! NO!

Yami: Hey, Sparkly's gone again!

Yugi: Darn! Why is she doing this?

Yami: She's an alien!

Yugi: Of course! It all makes sense now! She came from the Tiki Nebula to eat our brains and-

Billy: DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL ! DESTR-

Tea: He's gone! This is getting weird guys!

Yami: Indeed. It seems that various real world and cartoon characters are being warped to and from this world at seemingly random intervals.

Tea: But why?

Sparkly: Yeah, wh-

Yugi: Haha! She's got warped unexpectedly!

Joey: Sorry, Twe- What?

Tristian: -Turns gray- MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAT!

Sparkly: Oh no! Tristian has turned into… A Meat Zombie!

Yugi: How do we defeat him?

Yami: A duel.

GBP: You can't duel a zombie, stupid.

Sparkly: He's right. You can't fight a zombie anyways, pft amateurs.

GBP: You have to turn him back into Tristian.

Sparkly: Right, and the only way to do that is-

Tea: They're gone again!

Yugi: No! What a horrible time for a random interval!

Sparkly: We're back!

GBP: OH! YEAH!

Sparkly: You have to feed him a horrible thing.

GBP: A TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE THING!

Sparkly: -ominous music and lightning- Tofu.

All: -GASP!-

Yes- Man: THE HUMANITY!

GBP: Hey, you! I told you I'm the Yes-Man around here!

Yes-Man: TOO BAD!

GBP: Why you! -GBP chases a screaming Yes-Man-

Yugi: -speaking of the zombie problem- No problem Tofu -ominous music and lightning- looks just like meat, right? (b)

All: -gape at Yugi's stupidity-

Tea: -incredulous- Have you ever _**seen **_Tofu? -ominous music and lightning-

Yugi: Hehehe? Sorry… Twerp?

Joey: Sorry, Twerp! But that's _**my**_line! -smacks Yugi with frying pan-

Sparkly: YES! My invention works! ( c)

Yami: How do we feed him the Tofu? -ominous music and lightning-

Sparkly: Wait a minute… -to Yes-man and GBP- SHUT-UP STUPIDS!

GBP: Die, Faker!

Yes-Man: AH! MY SUIT! GIVE IT BACK!

Tristian: -coming towards them- MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAT.

Sparkly: AAAH! Hurry feed him the Tofu! -ominous music and lightning which zaps Yes-Man and GBP-

Yes-Man & GBP: blink-blink

Tea: HI- shoves Tofu dun dun dun down Tristians throat-YAH!

Tristian: Cough Gag Wheeze -regains normal color- EEEW! Tofu? -ominous music and lightning- I can't believe you made me eat… that stuff.

Ominous Music band& lightning: Aaaw. He didn't say it. Darn.

Tea: Well it was either that or you be a zombie for the rest of your life.

Joey: And that would have probably been for the best.

Yami: That's right.

Yugi: But in the end we're still friends. (Why? Who knows?)

Tea: and that's the most important thing!

Yami: Except for the 'Heart of the Cards'.

Kaiba: I'm so sick of hearing you preach about the 'Heart of the cards'!

_So after Kaiba ranted for a few hours and everyone laughed at him.:(__They left to continue their show. They never did find out about the warping but who cares anyway?_

**Well that's it except…**

**(a) GBP is my brother and faithful Yes-Man We do not own Any Kappa Mikey charaters we just use them :)!**

**(b) I used to think Tofu (dun, dun, dun) looked like meat. Yes, I was (and possibly still am) stupid.**

**( c) I was being weird once and claimed Frying Pans as my invention. -I do not really own frying pans it was just a joke- the 'C' looks weird because I had to put a space or it made the little 'copyright' logo.**

**(extra!) If you want to know more about GBP Look him up ,his pen name is GuyBoyPerson.**

**Oh yeah. I also do not own Billy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.**

**Please review!**


End file.
